Ianto Jones Files
by TheUltimateFandomer
Summary: This is a fanfiction from Ianto Jones' point of view. Starting with S1E13, End of Days, it show things that may or may not have happened.If you have any suggestions for episodes from his point off view, please leave a comment or private message me. TheUltimateFandomer


IANTO JONES FILES, S1E13: END OF DAYS

A FANFICTION FROM IANTO JONES' POINT OF VIEW

BY: THEUltimateFandomer

_Starting at the point where Owen shot Jack through the head_

As Jack fell to the ground, my mind is blank. Then all of my emotions come at once, like a punch. Owen shot and killed Jack. Jack is dead. I sink to my knees, unable to believe my eyes. "What have you done?" I say to Owen, as I stand up, about to take the gun and shoot HIM through the head, to see how he likes it. Jack was mad, he didn't mean what he said about us, Owen should have known that. Toshiko is scanning our eyes so that the computer will let the rift open. "Someone will have to scan Jack's eye." Owen says, and Gwen does just that. A warning comes up, saying that opening the rift could damage the infrastructure, but Gwen just looks over at her dead husband, and presses the ENTER key. A gasp is heard behind us, and what I see makes ME gasp. Jack, fully recovered, had grabbed Gwen's leg right after she clicked the ENTER. "What have you done?" Jack says, and it sounds as though he can't believe it. Owen is just standing there, stunned, while Toshiko looks happier than I'd seen her in days. Jack motions for someone to help him up, so Gwen and I grab him up from under the arms and bring him to his feet. "Everyone, outside now!" Jack tells us, and I feel so glad to have someone who seems like they have everything under control, someone like Jack.

As we run out, Jack has his arms over us as we help him into his coat. He always wears that coat, like it's a part of him that has memories in it. We run/hobble outside to the rest of the crew, and I see Bilis standing there like he is king of the world. "The rift has opened, and darkness is coming." He says, and we hear monstrous footsteps and growls. I look up, and I can't believe it. What looks like, in my opinion, the devil is walking through the city, and I hear screams. Gwen walks up to Bilis, and Jack is now holding onto me with both hands. "He has come, and my work is done!" Bilis yells, as happy as a kid in a candy store. He vanishes. Jack yells to Gwen, "Bring me to an open area, quick!", and before he can say "Torchwood", he is in the van and we are driving to a flat plateau at the edge of the city. Now Jack has run out of the van, but he is stumbling, still weak from being resurrected. Gwen runs after him, and now Jack is telling her something, and she's talking to him, and she looks fearful. I faintly hear him yell "Just GO!" before he shoves Gwen away. She's just standing there, crying, while Jack is now at the edge of the plateau. He's yelling something, and the monster is coming towards him, and now I know what he's doing. I'm yelling now, fighting Toshiko to get out of the van, to make him come back where it's safe, but she's locked the van. Now he's yelling, in so much pain I can't bear it, I'm screaming and crying, trying to get out of the van before it can go on much longer. Then, all of a sudden, a light is coming from his chest and connecting with the monster. And then it stops. He is just lying there, still as a statue, on the ground while Gwen is running up to him. She looks at him for a second, and sinks beside him. She is hugging him, but he isn't hugging back like he usually does. "That's weird," I think, until I notice Gwen is crying. I look around, and Toshiko is crying, and so is Owen. "No." I say, and Toshiko just looks at me, and unlocks the car. She and Owen walk out, over to Gwen to console her. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I'm yelling and crying again, tear after tear, and the Toshiko motions for me to come over. I run over to Jack, for him to pop up and scare the crap out if everyone, and tell me that he's okay, and that the monster is dead, but as I come closer, I realize that isn't going to happen.

I sink to the ground, next to him, and I hold him. He is ice cold, no pulse, no breath, no signs of life whatsoever. Jack is dead. I feel a hand on my back, and just start crying for the third time today. My body is shaking with sobs, and I am in no position of power to stop crying. We just sit there for a few minutes, all of us crying, but then I stand up. I look at Owen, and I just feel hate mixing with the sadness. He is the man who shot Jack, who made his last day alive miserable. I pull out my gun, and I feel so much raw fury, I am about to pull the trigger. "Ianto, NO!" Gwen is yelling, but I ignore her. "You made his last day miserable, you shot him earlier, you opened the rift and allowed that monster to come through and kill Jack." I say, clicking a bullet into place. "Ianto, please," Tosh says, "I know you cared about him, he was your mentor, your friend, but don't kill Owen. He wouldn't have wanted you to do this." "Well he didn't want to die either, did he?" I yell at her, "He was more than just my friend, he was the man who helped me after Lisa, he was the man who came over to my home that night to make sure I was okay, he was, he was," But then I know that there is no hope for him now. He has already made the transition for "is" to "was". "You loved him, didn't you?" Gwen asked, and I nod. She's crying now, she didn't know I felt so much about him, and to be honest, neither did I.

I drop the gun, and run to the van. The others put Jack's body in the van, in a body bag so that no one has to bear seeing him. As we drive back to base, Owen turns on the radio to distract himself from what happened. We ride back to base in silence, and when we do get to base, I help carry Jack's body to the morgue. The sight of him lying there, helpless, is the last thing he'd want. Tears come to my eyes, but I push them away, because it would be horrible to cry again in front of Gwen and Tosh, because if I start crying, they'll cry, and if we all cry, it would be disrespectful to Jack. We place him in the slot, slot seven, and he just lies there, motionless. I can't just leave him there, lying in a cold metal box, by himself, I can't. "I'm going to sit with him." Gwen says, and we nod to show its okay with us.

That night, I sit on my bed with a glass of wine, and watch T.V. All of the movies I watch are about something bad happening, the man saving the day right in the nick of time and getting the girl. That was basically the story of Jack's life, saving the day before any of us could get killed, and getting the person he wanted. At the end of the movie, I turned off the lights and just sat there, letting today sink in. It hurt so bad to know he won't be there at work tomorrow to ask me to get coffee, to help him, to stop by his desk and ask how he was. I just sat there, sobbing, for what seemed like ages, until it seemed like I couldn't cry anymore.

Five days later, Gwen is still there with Jack, because he isn't awake yet. No one has the heart to tell her that he won't wake up, so she just sits there. We have been packing up Jack's stuff, and I'm working on his desk. Owen is unplugging that hand that he would always take care of. No one ever really knew why he had that hand, or who it belonged to, however much we asked him. I'm almost about to tell him to stop, that Jack will get mad, but then I remember that Jack isn't here anymore, and I feel the tears again, but I push them back, determined to not cry again. But then I see his coat. The coat that he always wore, the coat that I always held when something bad happened, but that was when Jack was wearing it. I pick it up, about to put it in a box of Jack's stuff, when I notice that it has his sort of scent on it. Since he always wore it, the coat smelt like him, like cologne mixed with apples, and the tears come, but this time I let them out. I sit there for a few minutes, crying into his coat, whispering for him to come back, but I know he can't hear me. All of a sudden I hear Toshiko gasp and start running, and I follow her. "She probably just heard something." I think, but part of my mind hopes that Jack has come back to life, even though I know he can't come back. And then I see him.

Jack is just letting Toshiko go and I run/walk towards him, trying to keep it cool, even though my mind is yelling that Jack's alive, and that he will never leave. As I hug him, I cry a little, and then I raise my head. He looks at me, as if to say _okay, _and I kiss him, and he kisses me back, and this is the best feeling in the world, that he loves me, too. After a few seconds, I let go, and step back, blushing a little. Finally, Owen shows up, and Jack walks towards him. Owen looks sadder than I've ever seen him, but really, I could care less. "I forgive you." Jack says, and Owen starts crying. Jack holds him, lets him cry into his shirt, because deep down, no matter how bad you are to him, if you are truly loyal to him, he will forgive you. Always. And that is why I love him. Nothing will stop me loving him. Nothing.


End file.
